


Don't Scare Me Like That

by puppywaffle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Battle, M/M, idk how to tag this one, in terms of plot at least, not much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppywaffle/pseuds/puppywaffle
Summary: Thor gets knocked out during a battle, but Bruce is there to help.





	Don't Scare Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back into the swing of writing, so excuse the terrible work
> 
> Inspiration/Prompt thanks to> https://pendragonxlord.tumblr.com/post/176034735307/some-speech-prompts
> 
> I post stuff> https://thorbruce-is-lit.tumblr.com/
> 
> Original post> https://thorbruce-is-lit.tumblr.com/post/181196376098/im-writing-again
> 
> Cheers

“Jesus, Banner, what’s going on?” Tony exclaimed. He turned towards Hulk’s yell, expecting a new wave of enemies. What he didn’t expect to see was Hulk leaping at what could only be Thor’s limp form falling from the sky.   
“Guys, Thor’s down.” Tony shouted over his comms.  
“Is it bad?” Steve yelled back. Tony fired a round of repulsor blasts towards his attackers and took off towards where he last saw Thor. He glimpsed Hulk running off with Thor before his suit alerted him of incoming return fire.   
“Brucie’s got him, he should be fine”   
  
  
Bruce took a shaky breath and knelt down next to Thor’s body, rolling him onto his back. “Come on Thor, you’re okay. You’ve gotta be.” he said with a desperate note, checking for a pulse with shaking hands.   
The breath he hadn’t realised he was holding escaped when he found what he was looking for, and he pressed his forehead to Thor’s chest in relief.   
“Don’t scare me like that.” he whispered. after a few moments he pushed himself up and walked a few steps away, wiping his dirty hands over his face.  
“Why a rooftop?” Bruce muttered. “Not the most ideal place for medical attention.”  
“Thor Hurt.” came the affronted reply in his head.   
“Yeah yeah, I know. You did good to get him out of there.”  
He knew he needed to do more for Thor, but first he had to clear his head. Doing anything in his state of panic wasn’t going to help.  
He walked to the edge of the building.   
Deep breaths. Looking over to the battle, he saw the rest of the avengers handling the battle with relative ease.   
Good. He didn’t think he’d be able to abandon Thor on the rooftop.   
Bruce took one more deep breath before turning around and approaching Thor again. He knelt back down and began pushing Thor onto his side.  
    
A painful jolt of electricity suddenly coursed through his body and he immediately jumped back.   
Remaining crouched, he looked up at Thor, who had managed to push himself up on one knee, into a defensive position. The air around him crackled, the electricity distorting his surroundings, and he let out a laboured breath.   
“Thor? Thor it’s me.” Bruce said calmly, despite the obvious danger of the situation. He looked into Thor’s eyes and saw a faint trace of recognition. “I wont hurt you, and I wont let anyone else near you.”  
“…Banner?”   
As soon as it had appeared, the electricity surrounding Thor vanished and he began to keel over. Bruce rushed and caught him before he hit the ground.  
“What happened? Where are we?”  
“I didn’t see. Hulk saw you falling and ran to catch you. I think he brought us up here to keep you safe, away from the battle.”  
Thor immediately tried to stand up, falling back into Bruces arms when his legs failed him.   
“Hey man, you need to rest. There’s no way you’re going back out there like this.”  
“The others need my help.” he grunted, trying and failing to break Bruce’s hold on him.   
“They’ve got this Thor, they’re fine.”   
Thor looked doubtful, but gave up his struggle, much to Bruce’s relief. He knew that if Thor had really wanted to go back out there, he couldn’t have done much. He helped Thor down into a seated position, resting against an airconditioning unit and stood back, taking him in. There was already a large bruise blossoming across half of Thor’s face, and his eyes were glossed over, unseeing.   
“Thor, buddy, you feeling good?” Bruce asked, crouching next to him.   
“Hmm?”  
  
Thor looked up and found Bruce very close to his face, inquisitive eyes studying his face. He knew he had missed some kind of question, but couldn’t figure out why Bruce looked so concerned.   
“Are you feeling okay, Thor?”   
“Ah. Yes, I feel fine. Perfectly fine.” He replied. He wanted to laugh when Bruce’s look grew even more troubled, but the pain in what seemed to be half of his body suggested that it was a poor idea. Instead he settled for:   
“You look cute when your face does that.”  
Unfortunately, he promptly passed out, otherwise he would’ve seen a much cuter expression of shock and embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Point out my screw ups, I know they're there
> 
> Much Love


End file.
